


The Truth

by Saltyface



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, sally face (game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyface/pseuds/Saltyface
Summary: Sal finally shows Larry his face, dood.





	The Truth

It was a cold winter day at the Addison Apartments, Sal and Larry had just gotten back from a hard day at school. The very reason it was hard is because Todd got startled by Larry and ended up throwing a fucking lunchables™ at him and Sal. So now, like normal teenagers they were blasting death metal and making out while headbanging until Lisa barged in and yelled at Larry to wash his greasy fucking hair. Five hours of Larry and Sal wasting time by watching some crappy horror movies Larry turned to Sal and said "Hey, dude. Sorry to ask this but when can i see your face" Sal softly replied in his muffled voice "I'll just show you now" and he slowly undid the leather straps of his prosthetic, Then slowly lifted the prosthetic from his face. Larry then gasped. Sal has the face of a Latino girl named Yayi™

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
